Place to get away
by I'll find my Happy Ending
Summary: A place to get away. The title says all. H/P. Then other pairings. :


_**A/N : Hi! Back with a new story! Everybody is included in this story, Jordan Todd and Ashley Seaver. Hey, this is fiction. :-) Bit OOC. To hell with it! :**_

**_Disclaimer : Well, CM is not mine. _**

* * *

The plane ride back to Quantico was spent in silence. Almost everyone was asleep. They spent the entire week in

Sacramento, California and they had no sleep since they had arrived. The only remaining people who were awake

was Hotch and Emily. Hotch was writing and signing paperwork while Emily was doing a report and reading her

weekly readings for her Law class. Emily had occupied a big space because she had stuff every where. Her laptop,

books, readings folders, a pad paper and pens of different colors. The last case had taken it's toll on her. Children

were getting kidnap and beaten in then dumped then on the street. Out of 10, 5 had survived, thanks to the

team, 2 were raped then beaten and the other 3 were forced to sent to room where there were hoses of sulfuric

acid dangling above them burning them completely. Hotch, Reid and JJ were the one's who spent the entire time,

thinking about their children, Henry and Jack. And this week, Emily was a emotional wreck. She questioned her

and Hotch's relationship just before they left Quantico earlier this week.

* * *

" _Hotch, I- We need to talk." Emily said softly. "Sure. About what Prentiss? " Hotch still used Emily's last name when it _

_comes to he job." Us. About us, Aaron" Then suddenly Hotch sat up straight and saw the change in his eyes, it became _

_softer and he did a crossover of a pout, a smile and a straight face. " What about us Emily?" "It's just, I -um, what are _

_we? Are we together or something?" She blurted out suddenly. Emily saw the shock in his eyes but kept his poker face _

_on. "What do you mean?" Hotch now couldn't contain his emotions. She could hear the sadness in his voice and he _

_showed a frown. " I am not just a mistress you can come home to when you had a fight with Beth, Aaron. I am not a _

_sex toy." Emily said almost close to tears, she had a thing for Aaron and wanted to have a relationship with him. But _

_there's one thing in the way, He's still dating Beth. " I-I don't know." Hotch said barely a whisper. " Oh. I understand. _

_See you on the jet Hotch." She mumbled. Heading towards the door, Hotch stopped her. " Emily!" Hotch stood up and _

_looked Emily straight in the eye. "What?" She shoot back tears streaming down her face. Hotch looked surprise and _

_can't even formed a sentence that can make her feel better. So Hotch just blurted the sentence out. "We fly in twenty…_

_I'm sorry." Emily didn't have to hear the sorry part. She cracked at the part where he didn't talk to her. 'We fly in _

_twenty' she thought 'pathetic' As she passed the team getting ready, she didn't see the look she was given by the _

_team, especially from Hotch. 'I need to get away. I need a break. Maybe 2 months is enough….'_

* * *

The ringing of her cellphone took her out of her musing's apparently the team were in a deep slumber that, her

phone didn't wake them up. Hotch looked up from the paperwork he was doing looking for where the ringing was

coming from. When he saw it was from Emily, he continued his work. "Hello? Mom? Is there something wrong? I'm

on a plane back to Quantico. We just had a case. Why? I was planning to go. Sure. I'll come. How about my

clothes and Serg? I'll change on the plane. Ok. I"ll call when I have the go signal. Bye. See you soon." With that

she ended her call and sighed. She quietly went to the cockpit where she will make arrangements. "Ah! Agent

Prentiss! What can I do for you?" Pilot John Meyers said. "Well, it's already arranged, they have the hanger ready,

we just need to land." Emily said receiving a confused look from the pilot. "Ah, and where can that be Agent

Prentiss?" The pilot asked sheepishly "Florida."

* * *

**_A/N 2 : Click that button bellow, and write a review then everything will be alright! Promise. _**


End file.
